The field of dream enhancement usually concerns one of two methods: (1) The use of herbs and vitamins such as vitamin B6 and melatonin, and (2) The use of hypnotic suggestions given by a tape recording. There are drawbacks associated with either of these methods. With herbs and vitamins, there is a possibility that they don't work with everyone who takes them or that it takes many doses before effects take place. There are also the negative effects of side effects on some people. Some side effects include sleeplessness, addiction, LSD effects, and nervous system effects. With CD and taped instructions the major drawback is that they takes time to work if they work at all. In addition, it is quite a nuisance for some people to have to set up and run playback equipment next to their bed when they are already tired and sleepy. Hence, there is a need for a faster, more convenient, and less side effects method for the enhancement of dreams.
Originally, the inventor was developing devices that are able to simulate low frequency fields that often are observed preceding the occurrence of large earthquakes. The magnetic fields were produced from large coils. The electric fields were produced by a large iron ring core with toroidal windings. It was found that a quartz tuning crystal connected to the wiring of the toroid was able to stimulate dreaming. Refining the device to a passive device consisting of iron core, toroidal winded wiring, on-off switch, and quartz crystal, the device is able to generate a field which is used to stimulate lucid dreaming.
One embodiment of the dream enhancement device is capable of producing an influence field of around six feet from the device. That is, the influence field of the device placed in the center of a twelve foot by twelve foot room will influence everybody in the room. One embodiment of the device is composed of a twenty-three inch by eighteen inch rectangular iron core, wiring, and a quartz crystal. Another embodiment of the device uses a two foot diameter iron ring core. A larger iron core is used to generate a stronger influence field.